Straw-Hat Love
by midnite-republic
Summary: For the Straw-Hats love was in the small things. (20 Years at Sea, Day 16)
1. Luffy

A/N: For the 20 Years at Sea event on Tumblr, Day 16: Love (cross-posted). Maybe I might get around to doing a chapter for the rest of them. _Maybe._

* * *

 **Straw-Hat Love**

For Luffy love was a soft touch in his hair and thin but strong arms carrying him out of a barroom, upstairs to a bed that was always set up for him to nap on. It was a strong punch, a loud gruff laugh and hammering that fixed the walls someone had crashed through, even though there was _a door right there_.

It was tales of the sea and the smell of booze, the singing and the patience with a little brat who looked up to them for their freedom. It was a loud lazy laugh, a missing arm and a straw hat left in his care with a promise to meet again.

It was the constant yelling to do the chores that had been set for him, and the bandages that were handed to them when they came back covered in blood and bruises.

It was yells that came when he got himself eaten by their prey, the sleeping in a pile on top of each other and the tears when one of them was lost to flame and sea. It was the constant sparing he couldn't win, the constant teasing that he was so weak.

Love was the snoring on deck, the willingness to jump into a fight behind him, the steady step not far behind him on adventures and the sword that came between the blade coming at him and himself. It was in the tangerines, the yelling and hitting when he did something stupid, the constant traveling in the right direction. It was the stories told loudly, some lies, some truths, and the accurate shot from a slingshot just when it was most needed. It was the kick to the head out of the kitchen, then the meat thrown after him. It was the presence sitting at the side of a bed as he healed after a particularly tough fight, and the quiet facts that none of them would have thought about given when they most needed them. It was the constant attention to the ship that was their home and the music filling the space as it was most needed.

Luffy didn't say that he loved people often, he liked it better when love was shown.


	2. Zoro

A/N: I was having a lot of issues about handle this one, but finally had a break through while I was supposed to be having a lazy day so decided to get it over with quickly.  
Thanks for the favs and follows. No promises of when the next one will come.  
sharingankakashi007: Yes he is.  
Black' Victor Cachat: Thank you.  
RRina: Thanks.

* * *

For Zoro, love was something restrained and quiet. Something he didn't through around or feel coming from many in his live. But when it did, it was from actions, never words.

It was felt in the crashes of wooden practice swords, quiet corrections and softly worded conversations on swordsmanship in the dojo and over warm tea. In the willingness to fight him, to share a dream and the sword gifted and held precious at his side. In the wishes of luck and silently letting him leave when he was ready to go.

He felt it in companionship and nudges in the directions of strong bounties. In the call of "Aniki" to get his attention despite being older and the understanding of when he needed his own space.

There was love in the laugh and acceptance of his nature, so he responded with his own in his loyalty. There was love in the nagging and ordering, along with the continuous worry, so he responded with his own protectiveness and giving in to the screeching. There was love in the stories told on deck, the sudden shots from afar hitting enemies that he had been distracted from on the battlefield, so he quietly put up with most of the cowardice. There was love in every meal served on the ship in the fighter often at his back, so he allowed himself to be pulled into petty arguments to help to let off steam and put them aside on the battlefield.

It was there in the constant worry and steady stream of bandages and scolding after a bad fight, so he allowed himself to fight for revenge after finding him so badly beaten, allowed the reindeer privileges he allowed very few others. It was also in the quiet companionship on the deck, setting up a chair near his napping spot to discourage loud play too close, or late at night during his watch shifts, so he listened to the suggestions she made without fuss. It was in the steady ship beneath him as he napped, the Mini Merry in the dock-system, so he put up with some of the loud, absurd behaviour that was inflicted on the deck. It was in the music that twined its way around the occupants of the ship, the quiet melodies that calmed the more boisterous of his crew-mates when he needed the sleep most, so he put up with the random upbeat tunes when he didn't need the naps as much.

So, yes, Zoro didn't express his love in ways that many would catch, but it was there, it was felt and anyone who knew him well could find it if they looked hard enough.


End file.
